After the Battle
by bird98
Summary: What ever happend to Harry and the gang after Voldermort was killed? review please!


It had been nearly 3 years since the battle with Lord Voldermort as Harry , Ginny , Ron, and Gorge walked back to the burrow. They passed the graves of Fred , Lupin , and Tonks. Harry stopped at each grave and placed a small item on each grave. On Fred's he put a pair of extendible ears . On Lupin and Tonks's he put a picture of their son who was now 3 and was also Harry's godson. Harry had been what they died for ( along with other reasons). If only he had gotten hit with the killing cruse sooner. The protection his mum had given him and the protection he had given every one on his side would have hopefully protected them too. But life had moved on. Since Harry could no longer call number 4 Privte Drive his home ,he now lived at his house. The house his godfather Sirius Black had left him. He was often visited by his best friend Ron and his girlfriend Ginny ( Ron was Ginny's older brother) . Thought this week he was staying at the burrow.

" Mum we're home" yelled Ron up the steps as the others walked in.

"Oh good, your father will be here in about an hour and Hermione wrote you lot a letter" said Mrs. Weasley

_**Dear Ron, Harry and Ginny 12/18/02**_

_**Thank you all for the last letter you sent me. I have found my parents and restored their memory. I'm spending the weekend with them. I will not be able to get to HQ. Say hi to every one for me and thank Bill and Fleur for letting me use their tent again.**_

_**Lots of love**_

_**Hermione **_

" Oh my god hasn't she thanked them enough already" said Ron.

" No" said Harry.

"Oh stop making fun of her Ron she is your girlfriend" said Ginny.

" So your going out with Harry"

"SO" yelled Ginny as she stormed to her room.

Yes it was true Ron and Hermione were dating, but Harry and Ginny had been dating longer. Ron and Harry climbed up stairs to their room.

30 minutes later

"Right when you gone ask my dad Harry" said Ron.

" ask what"

" about marrying Ginny"

" right when your dad gets home" said Harry.

"Well then you better write a note then" said Ron

"Write" Harry said as he grabbed a paper and quill and ink. Then he wrote :_To Mr. And Mrs. Weasley , I Harry James Potter would like permission to ask your daughter Ginerva Molly Weasley for her hand in marriage._

With that Ron and Harry ran down stairs . "Hello Mrs. Weasley , um will you read this not out loud thought and then show it to Mr. Weasley . I'm hoping to ask to night at dinner" said Harry as he gave her the paper.

There was a minuet of silence and then Mrs. Weasley said through a happy sort of cri " As long as Arthur say ok I'm ok with it but you will need a ring".

" Oh , I already have one . It's the one my dad gave my mum when he asked her" said Harry. Just then Mr. Weasley came through the door and Mrs. Weasley said "read the paper dear" and handed it to him….. " Yes ok but when are you planning to ask" said Mr. Weasley

" Tonight at dinner , I'm going to use the ring my dad did when he asked my mum" said Harry.

DINNER THAT NIGHT

"I got something to ask you Ginny" said Harry.

"What" said Ginny.

" Will you marry me Ginny" asked Harry.

"**YES" **shouted Ginny jumping into Harry's arms.

Just then there was a knock on the door and then Bill and Fleur walked in to the kitchen.

"Mum why crying" asked Bill. But Fleur answered first.

" Look because 'arry asked Ginny to marry 'im" said Fleur.

" Oh, congratulation" said Bill as he nodded to Harry and Ginny.

"Thanks" said Harry.

_**2 days later **_

" I got it Harry , I got it the note from Hermione's mum and dad" yelled Ron.

" Well ask her before she walks in the door… Oh yeah Ginny said if she says yes then would you two like to get married on the same day a us" said Harry.

With that Ron ran down straits. Then out the door. It was a snowy afternoon that day.

" Hermione will you marry me" asked Ron.

"**YES" **shouted Hermione.

" Well then may I help you bring your trunk in?" asked Ron.

"Yes, so what happened will I was gone" asked Hermione.

"Ginny will tell you , just show her your hand" said Ron as he broke into a smile.

It was Christmas morning at Harry's house. He and the Weasleys were spending Christmas at Harry's house since it was bigger than the burrow and a lot of people were coming for the Christmas party.

Harry woke up in a room with the walls that were covered in Gryffindor banners and muggle posters of motorbikes . This was his room , the room that had once been his godfather's . Harry did not let anyone else sleep in this room. He also had not removed the name plank on the door that read _**SIRUIS.**_

Harry walked down stairs with the spring in his step that he had got the fornight ( Ron had it to). " morning Mrs. Weasley" said Harry.

"Morning, will go wake Ron, Ginny, and Hermione please" asked Mrs. Weasley . "All right" said Harry. He then shouted up the stairs " get up or I'll use the alarm clock spell". There was a crash and bang that told him and Mrs. Weasley that Ron and Hermione were up. Ginny was already coming down the stairs.

"Oh morning" said Ginny shyly. She had regained some of the shyness she had when Harry and Ron where going to start their 2nd year at Hogwarts .

5 hours later

"Um , excuse me" said Harry the second time of a failed attempt to quiet everyone down at dinner that night. "Excuse me".

"Oi, shut it" said Ginny. Then she gave Harry one of those _I've- all- had- it _stairs.

" Thanks , um well I guess that you all want to know when the upcoming marriages are" said Harry.

"Well of course we want to know when some of us are getting in-laws" said George.

"Shut it" muttered Ron.

"Ginny and Hermione will tell you lot" said Harry as he nod to the girls.

"Its on January 3rd" the girls. 


End file.
